I'm A What?
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Clarisse learns a family secret on Halloween... Will it change her future with her new found love? Read on and see ;) Rated M :) Just a lil Clarisse and Joseph fun ;)


_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Authors Note: Just a little Clarisse and Joe fun for Halloween ;) Special thanks to you, my Chum for your help. Sorry I kept most of it from you, hope you can forgive me. Also thank you to everyone else for reading, following and reviewing my other stories, I hope you read and like this one also :) _

_Summary: Clarisse learns a family secret on Halloween... Will it change her future with her new found love? Read on and see ;) _

_Rating: M, of course. _

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 & 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

**xXx**

Going through a stack of books in the Palace attic, Clarisse stopped when she noticed one that she could remember seeing when she was younger, but hadn't seen since being at the Palace. "Hmmm what's this doing here?" She thought to herself. After all she had moved to the Palace when she became engaged to Genovia's future King, many many moons ago.

Yanking it from the pile, she stood staring at it in surprise, trying to rack her brains to when she came to gain this book. Not even caring about the pile she had sent tumbling to the floor she made her way over to the dusty old couch, taking a seat she rested the book on her lap and gently ran her hand over the mystic symbol on the front of the thick book.

_"Momma, what does this symbol mean?" Clarisse asked her Mother. _

_"Oh you are too young to understand right now." Her Mother started as she crouched down beside her daughter "Maybe when you are older, I will tell you all about it." She said smiling. _

_"Okay." Clarisse said smiling and skipped off to play. _

Staring into the dark corner as she remembered asking her Mother that very question many many times, always getting the same answer that she was too young right now to understand. Looking back at the book she realized that she had never got the chance to find out, losing her Mother when she was just 14 hit her and her Father hard.

Closing her eyes she thought back to when she lost her Mother and the years that followed, trying hard to remember anything that could make sense of this book that sat on her lap.

"You're a witch." Came a soft voice behind her.

"I'm a what?" Clarisse said jumping up at the voice "Who's there?" She asked looking around.

"You're a witch, Clarisse." Came the voice again.

"Mother?" Clarisse exclaimed as fear took over. Grabbing an old candle stick as she willed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Stepping back slowly she lowered her hand when she saw her Mother slowly walking towards her. "How is... you're meant to be dead?" She exclaimed.

"I am." Her Mother replied, seeing the color drain from her daughter's face "Please don't fear me, I don't bring you any harm." She said softly.

"I don't understand?" Clarisse exclaimed as she kept her eyes locked on the figure of her Mother "You've been going nearly 20 years." She whispered.

"Yes. 20 years to this day actually." Her Mother said and moved around to stand behind the couch as Clarisse watched "I wondered when you would find this book." She said motioning towards it laying on the couch in front of her.

"I'm confused." Clarisse said shaking her head slightly.

"I can understand that..." Her Mother said nodding slightly "Will you allow me to explain?" She asked and watched as Clarisse nodded in reply "Okay." She said moving to stand in the middle of the attic "I have wanted to tell you this for many many years, your Father always forbid me though." She said clasping her hands together.

"How so?" Clarisse whispered watching her, remembering the words from just moments ago "You said I'm a witch?" Clarisse asked and watched her Mother as she nodded "I'm a witch?" She said "This has got to be some kind of joke?" She asked with a laugh as she lent over putting the candle stick back down.

"Being a witch Clarisse is no laughing matter. I am no joker either." Her Mother answered coldly, taking Clarisse by surprise "It's your destiny, it's in your blood."

"If it's my destiny how am I only just finding out about this now?" Clarisse said folding her arms.

"Well, when you became engaged to Rupert." Her Mother started "Your Father begged me to bind your powers. And it was never talked about again." She said watching as Clarisse slowly sat down in a chair away from her "Just before I died, I set a spell for them to come undone if and when you were to fall in love again."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed quickly jumping up "I'm not in love."

"Clarisse?" Her Mother said, half smirking towards her "I have been watching you..."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed in surprise.

"It's how I have been able to keep an eye on you, and guide you if needed." Her Mother said smiling.

"I don't understand..." Clarisse said slowly sitting down and covered her face with her hands.

"Clarisse, you're a witch, its in your blood, it's your destiny." Her Mother said slowly walking over, kneeling down beside her "I know you would like to deny it, mainly because of the person you have come to love now but, it is that, that undone the spell. If you had never fell in love again you would of never have known about this, and it would of been lost forever." She said resting her hand on Clarisse's knee.

"How do you know all of this..." Clarisse said shaking her head.

"I'm a spirit darling, spirits know everything." She said looking up at her shocked daughter "He is a good man Clarisse and I know he will take care off you." She whispered.

"I know..." Clarisse said looking down at their hands.

"I know you are scared." Her Mother said softly as Clarisse looked back up at her "But please there isn't any need to be." She said standing up "I must go now, company is coming." She whispered stepping back from Clarisse.

"Um... you said earlier that you were always watching me?" Clarisse asked and watched her Mother nodding.

"Yes I am, but please don't worry I leave you be on private and intimate moments." She said smiling and watched as Clarisse nodded "I promise."

"Okay." Clarisse said nodding as a couple tears escaped her eyes "Please don't go.." She whispered.

"I will return again, just wish me here and I will appear." Her Mother said smiling, blew her a kiss and disappeared.

"Grandma." Came a voice from the door.

"In here." Clarisse called out while turning away, quickly brushing her tears away.

"Here you are." Mia said smiling and watched her Grandma slowly turn around "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, just been going through some old family things." She said motioning to the chair to find the book had changed to a photo album "See." Clarisse said looking around as Mia moved over to the couch and started going through the album.

"And it brought back memories?" Mia asked as Clarisse walked over to her.

"Indeed it did." Clarisse said nodding when she caught a glimpse of the book on the shelf, causing her to smile a little. "Was there something you needed me for?" Clarisse asked and watched her Granddaughter look up at her.

"Yes, Joe has said its time to start getting ready." Mia said standing up "The guests will be arriving in just under two hours." She added while walking over to the door.

"Okay darling, I will be down in a few moments." Clarisse said smiling while picking up the album.

"Okay." Mia nodded and headed back downstairs.

Putting the album away, she felt a breeze behind her and something heavy falling to the floor. Turning she noticed the book on the floor open at a page that took her by surprise, crouching down she lifted up the book reading the title quietly to herself. Looking up seconds later she got the idea, and headed downstairs to her suite.

* * *

After having her shower she slipped into her medieval dress that Mia had begged her to wear for the fancy dress party that was being held at the Palace tonight. The rule was that everyone had to dress up, Clarisse did protest but it was no match to her strong willed Granddaughter, Mia.

Hearing a knock to her suite door she walked over to her bedroom door and called out "Come in." She stood watching as Joe appeared "Hello Joseph." Clarisse said smiling as he looked over.

Looking her up and down, he smiled "Hello Your Majesty." He said closing the door "I came to escort you down, if you are ready?" He asked.

"Just give me a couple minutes, please?" She asked.

"Of course." He said smiling and watched her walk across the suite "You are looking beautiful, as always." He said grinning while clasping his hands together behind his back.

"Thank you." She said turning her head to look towards him "You look rather dashing yourself." She said smiling.

"Why thank you." He said nodding with a twinkle in his eye.

"Anytime." Clarisse said turning "I won't be a moment." She said and walked through to her bedroom, pulling up the door behind her.

As Joe stood in the middle of the suite, his eyes fixed on the fireplace Clarisse stood peering through the gap in the door with a piece of paper in her hands. Taking a deep breath she read quietly to herself.

"For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, From now until it's now again, After which the memory ends. Those who now are in this room, Will hear the truth from others mouths." She finished looking towards him then stepped away from the door, closing her eyes and placed her hand on her tummy "I can't believe I just did that."

After a moment she took another deep breath and made her way through to the suite.

"Ready to go?" She asked, standing beside the couch and slowly raised the hood of her dress up over her head.

Looking towards her he smiled "Not really, I would much rather be in your company and your company alone tonight." He said nodding, hardly able to keep his eyes from the heart shape charm resting on the freckled skin of her chest, sitting perfectly just above the swell of her breasts.

"I see." Clarisse said smiling with a slight nod "So you much prefer to stay here, alone?" She asked motioning towards the couch.

"Yes, I would." He said nodding "Making love to the most beautiful woman in the whole world." He nodded and watched as she put her hand up to her chest "Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I am." She nodded "I was just surprised that you would say that..." She whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked stepping closer "We've been together just over a year now, but I would love to do that to you tonight instead of having to deal with all the guests downstairs." He whispered, putting one hand up, placing it on her neck as their eyes locked and his other hand softly on her side.

"Joseph..." She said willing to find her voice as his eyes remained locked to hers "Where do you see us after Mia takes over?" She whispered.

"Well I see us, hopefully retired and traveling the world doing things that we haven't had time to do over the years. I want to see the sunset with you everyday and make love to you every night." He said stepping closer, if it were ever possible and ran his hands down her arms as softly as he could.

"Oh my." Clarisse said biting her bottom lip, his aftershave taking over her body and senses as he took her hands "Every night?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yes every night." He said nodding with a cheeky smile "Making love to you is so much more than just our two bodies joining to give and receive physical pleasure. When we make love it's an emotional involvement, and it's the ultimate pleasure of joining your soul with mine as we share our love with one another becoming one." He said running his hands back up her arms, placing them either side of her neck, pressing his lips to hers when he finished. Pulling his head back just a little he couldn't help but smile when he saw her eyes were still closed "You're so beautiful, I love you." He whispered as she opened her eyes.

Studying his face she nodded "I love you too." She nodded "Joseph I..."

"You will always be my Queen, I will worship you everyday." He said smiling as she bit her lip again "You are my heaven." He whispered softly while lowering his head "You are my angel." He whispered and kissed her top lip.

"Oh dear..." She answered and watched him step back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still holding onto her hands.

"I fear the guests aren't going to see me tonight if you keep that up?" She whispered fanning herself with her hand.

"Really?" He asked with the biggest smile on his face, stepping closer before she could answer he had her scooped in his arms and heading towards her bedroom.

"Joseph?" She exclaimed as he kicked the door closed, turning and locked it "We have guests to see downstairs.

"They can wait." He said standing her beside the bed "As you see tonight, tonight is ours." He whispered grabbing the tassel of the front of her dress, pulling at it as she looked down.

"I feared this would happen." She whispered looking up into his eyes, losing herself as she jolted forward taking his lips in a very heated kiss while pushing his jacket off over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Her dress and remainder of his cloths soon followed before they fell on the bed. After moments of heated kisses Clarisse pushed him on his back and straddled him.

"I must say I do love this side of you." He said looking up at her as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I need to tell you something before this goes any further." She said and watched him nodding.

"Okay what is it?" He asked, placing his hands on her thighs as she remained where she was, straddling him on the bed.

"I'm a witch?" She said and looked at him "How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"I love it..." He said in a husky voice while sitting up and locked his arms around her waist "It actually makes you even more sexier if that ever possible." He whispered against her neck before placing a kiss to the base of her throat.

"Joseph this is serious..." She said watching him lift his head back.

"I'm confused..." He said "I know you are a witch, I accept that and it doesn't make me love you any less." He said.

"Really?" She asked putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, really. How could I not love you? You are so very beautiful, you have my heart." He said smiling and pressed his lips to hers as she locked her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss seconds later she looked into his eyes "And you have mine."

"Good." He said kissing her a couple times before wrapping one arm around her, turning them so she was on her back "And this body of yours..." He said trailing kisses down over her chest, breasts and tummy "Is just mind blowing." He whispered and looked up when he heard her giggle.

"Joseph." She said clasping his head in her hands, drawing his face to hers.

"Yes my Queen." He whispered between kisses.

"Make love to me." She whispered, looking deep in his eyes.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He smiled down at her.

Trailing kisses along her jaw Joe slowly pressed into her wet warmth eliciting a soft moan from Clarisse's lips before capturing them with his own. Rocking gently against her Clarisse locked her legs around his body allowing him deeper penetration as he continued his assault with his lips as he sucked and nipped his way down her neck.

Rolling them over moments later, taking Clarisse by surprise. And before she could say anything he took her lips in a hungry kiss while running his hands up her back, clasping her head in them, his fingers getting lost in her hair. Forcing her to forget the sudden change, just seconds later he smiled while pulling his head back as she began rocking her hips.

"That's it." He grinned and moved his head closer, resting his cheek against hers as she locked one arm around his shoulders, digging her nails into his back as she placed her other hand on the back of his head while closing her eyes.

Drawing a taut bud into his mouth sent a wave of tingling warmth throughout her body. Sensing she was near completion Joseph moved to the other bud that was begging for attention, drawing it between his teeth she quickened her pace as both their breathing increased. Clarisse's moans were music to his ears which added further to his arousal. With one final thrust up Joseph's delivered his seed while pushing Clarisse over the breaking point. Both completely exhausted and breathing heavily in the darken room as they stay wrapped in each others embrace.

_"Grandma?"_

"Mia." Clarisse whispered as Joe lifted his head.

"Mia?" Joe exclaimed as Clarisse opened her eyes and looked at him "Why are you saying Mia for?"

_"Grandma?"_

"Mia..." Clarisse exclaimed, her eyes opening suddenly.

"Are you okay Grandma?" Mia asked, kneeling down beside her as the book resting on her lap fell to the floor.

"Yes I think so." Clarisse said nodding while sitting up and put her hand up to her head as Mia grabbed the book to see what one she was reading.

"Have you been reading witchy books again Grandma?" Mia said laughing and stood up "Grandpa is waiting downstairs for you."

"For me?" She asked still dazed and checked the time "Oh the party?" She said jumping up.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked her again, pressing her fingers to Clarisse's forehead as someone entered the room.

"Here you are." Joe said smiling as both women turned to him "What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked, seeing Mia lower her hand.

"No no." Clarisse said smiling as he stepped beside her "I must of nodded off earlier..."

"Yes, while reading a silly witch book." Mia said with a laugh "Grandpa please tell her that she really needs to stop reading these."

"Well it is Halloween Mia, give her some credit." He said smiling at her then smirked at Clarisse before kissing her cheek.

"Okay okay I give her that." Mia said heading towards the door "I will see you two downstairs." She said turning and waved "Don't be late." She smiled and walked out.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked rubbing her back as she looked at him.

"I am, I was dreaming actually." She said walking over to put the book away.

"Oh, what about?" He asked.

"4 years ago." Clarisse said smiling over at him and looked back at the big book facing her on the shelves.

"When are you going to tell her?" He asked walking over and stood behind her as she ran her hand over the mystic symbol.

"Some day..." She said looking at him "Just not yet." She said smiling as he placed his hands on her sides.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her cheek "Anyway, come on... we need to go down and start getting ready." He smiled taking her hand.

"Yes of course." She said smiling as he started leading her from the attic.

"What are you going as again?" He asked, turning to her as she turned and grabbed the door handle.

"A witch of course." She said smiling towards the book as she closed the door.

**The End.**


End file.
